


self-pity is my middle name

by diorite_slab



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Trans Wels, definitely not written based on my own experience, i mean it's full of self-pity, is this even light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diorite_slab/pseuds/diorite_slab
Summary: wels orders a binder (as you do) and nothing goes right.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	self-pity is my middle name

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best fic, i just put some words into a cauldron and did a little mixing. i'm more of a fluff guy tbh.

The package took a bit of force to open. Force, as in having to use scissors, but it was all worth it. Or so he thought.

He was excited, ecstatic. The last time he'd actually felt this excited was ages ago, when he'd made his own binder. It got the job done, but wasn't super comfortable. He'd had to struggle with that awful thing for two challenging years, always tweaking it until one tragic day, when it just decided to fall apart. To betray him. The fabric had worn away, and the stitches couldn't take the slight adjustments anymore. And it obviously had to happen when he was in the middle of a sword fight. He'd just heard this very loud ripping sound, and the enemy might've had as well. Before his foe had had time to say anything, he'd fled. Like a coward.

There it was. His very own half-tank binder, folded a couple of times in its little plastic wrap thingy. Suppressing a squeal of childlike joy, he nearly ripped the plastic off of it, barely managing to contain himself. He could merely hope no one would sneak up on him, those sneaky bastards.

Okay, okay. He took off his favourite hoodie, which was oversized for obvious reasons, and then removed his homemade binder. He was confident he'd never have to see it again.

He tried the binder on, managing to put his arms through the armholes. Was it supposed to be this difficult? He then got it over his shoulders, but the progress then stopped there. What? Wiggling out of it, he tried once again. Well, he succeeded in getting it over his dainty shoulders again, but... no. It was either too small, or his torso was too big. It didn't fit. Worry set in. _Good god, I'm so stupid... of course I ordered the wrong size!_

After a bit of pacing back and forth, his mind feverishly trying to figure out the next course of action, he decided to try it on again, this time with a different approach. He put his legs through the hole made for the neck and pulled up. No, no, no. His stupid hips were too wide. So, as his final attempt, he tried once more over his shoulders. Nope. Still too small.

He threw the stupid binder on the floor in a fit of anger, anger that he usually directed towards himself, or in a fight towards the enemy. That anger never, ever, lead him to slay a rival, though, and he loathed it. There was always someone who pointed it out with a smirk, just to get a reaction out of him. _Of course, I just had to screw it up! It took TWO GODDAMN WEEKS to get here and doesn't even fit. They won't probably even refund it!_ Oh, so typical of his luck to completely disappear outside of battle.

Overcome by so much sorrow, he slumped down in the corner, after slipping his comfort hoodie back on. Then, he pulled his knees up to his stupid chest and sobbed. As you would expect him to do. He couldn't even tell about this to anyone! They'd just push him away, laugh or, in the worst-case scenario, get mad and try to change him. Most of them would've chosen the last option. He was sure about it. _I... I was actually looking forward to it! I was excited! Stupid, stupid, stupid measurements, for which I would've had to ask someone for help..!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> god i just want to write fluff


End file.
